


Das Schweigen der Nacht

by Capsicle



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Courfeyrac is very much in love and thus overthinks everything, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Pining, Stargazing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsicle/pseuds/Capsicle
Summary: "So wie er den Blick nach oben gerichtet hatte, war nur sein Profil zu sehen, und das Sternenlicht gemischt mit vereinzelten Lichtern der Stadt, weit in der Ferne, ließ seine Gesichtszüge sanft verschwimmen. Um seine klaren grünen Augen lag ein Ausdruck der Konzentration, während der Rest seiner Mimik eine tiefe Entspannung erkennen ließ, wie sie sonst nur zu sehen war, wenn er gerade schrieb. Was Courfeyrac nur auffiel, weil er sich Hals über Kopf in diesen Gesichtsausdruck verliebt hatte."





	Das Schweigen der Nacht

„Hast du das gesehen?“ 

Jehans Augen waren aufmerksam auf den blauschwarzen Nachthimmel fixiert. Courfeyrac zuckte, etwas aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, zusammen und folgte seinem Blick.

„Nein, wo?“

Die Antwort darauf war nur ein Schmunzeln und Courfeyrac wurde trotz der Kälte der Nacht ganz warm. 

„Es dauert nicht mehr lange“, brach Jehan nach einer kurzen Weile des Schweigens wieder die Stille. In seiner Stimme schwang eine Art entschuldigender Unterton mit, der Courfeyrac dazu brachte, unter den fünf Decken, die sie über sich geworfen hatten, nach Jehans Hand zu greifen. Er überlegte, ob er etwas sagen sollte, aber es schien nicht der richtige Augenblick zu sein.  
Er hoffte, der Andere dachte nicht er würde sich langweilen. Dem war nicht der Fall, eher im Gegenteil. So wenig ansprechend er es auch fand, die halbe Nacht auf Isomatten im Freien liegend zu verbringen, noch dazu im Januar; es lohnte sich.  
Der Anblick war schon vor dem angekündigten Meteorschauer grandios, die Sterne hier, fernab der Stadt, hell und klar zu sehen, der Mond eine schmale, silbrige Sichel am Horizont.  
Aber das war es noch nicht einmal. Allein schon Jehans glückliche Stimme am Telefon zu hören, als er angeboten hatte, ihn heute Abend zu begleiten – nachdem Combeferre und Joly aufgrund eines spontanen Uni-Projekts beide kurzfristig abgesagt hatten – war Belohnung genug gewesen. 

Courfeyrac schreckte erneut aus seinen Gedanken hoch als Jehan seine Hand fester drückte, und diesmal erhaschte auch er einen kurzen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel auf einen der fallenden Vorreiter des Schauers.  
Und doch blieb sein Blick kaum eine Sekunde lang im Himmel ruhen, sondern fiel sofort wieder zurück auf Jehan, dem nichts davon aufzufallen schien.

So wie er den Blick nach oben gerichtet hatte, war nur sein Profil zu sehen, und das Sternenlicht gemischt mit vereinzelten Lichtern der Stadt, weit in der Ferne, ließ seine Gesichtszüge sanft verschwimmen. Um seine klaren grünen Augen lag ein Ausdruck der Konzentration, während der Rest seiner Mimik eine tiefe Entspannung erkennen ließ, wie sie sonst nur zu sehen war, wenn er gerade schrieb. Was Courfeyrac nur auffiel, weil er sich Hals über Kopf in diesen Gesichtsausdruck verliebt hatte.

 

…

 

Es war einer dieser kostbaren Momente gewesen – sie beide noch allein im Musain, auf die anderen wartend, ein warmer Nachmittag im Oktober, und Jehan, der die Zeit nutzte und schrieb, während Courfeyrac fast selbst das Bedürfnis hatte, den Moment in Worten festzuhalten. Die Art, wie die Sonne durch das staubige Fenster sein Haar goldrot leuchten ließ, das Geräusch des Füllfederhalters – denn natürlich benutze Jehan in keinster Weise ironisch einen Füllfederhalter zum Schreiben – auf Papier, der fokussiert-sanfte Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht,… Und Courfeyrac hatte zum ersten Mal gespürt, wie hoffnungslos verloren er war. 

Er hatte dem Ganzen vorher nie viel Bedeutung beigemessen. Jeder war ein wenig verliebt in Jehan, es war wie ein Naturgesetz. Und er kannte ihn schon lange, länger als jeder Andere ihrer Gruppe. Natürlich hatte er gewisse Gefühle für ihn. Doch seit diesem Tag wusste er, dass er mit ihm darüber reden musste, wenn er nicht langsam aber sicher verrückt werden wollte.

Und jetzt, drei Monate später, lag er neben ihm im Gras, in einer eiskalten Winternacht, vor Combeferre vorgetäuscht habend, dass er ein spontanes Interesse für Astronomie entwickelt hatte – nur weil er immer noch bei niemandem, und ganz besonders nicht für Jehan selbst, die richtigen Worte finden konnte – und dabei wusste Combeferre sicher seit langem, was Sache war. Ein weiteres Naturgesetz; Dinge vor Combeferre geheim zu halten, war etwa auf die gleiche Weise unmöglich wie ein Tag, an dem Bossuet nicht über seine eigenen Füße stolperte.

Fakt war… Er war verliebt und es war nicht einmal Schüchternheit, die ihn davon abhielt, irgendjemandem davon zu erzählen. Aber es war Jehan und er wollte sicher sein, dass die Art, wie er es ihm sagte, wie er überhaupt darüber redete, die Richtige war. Jehan, der mit drei Worten eine Welt erschaffen konnte, verdiente kein Gestammel und kein plumpes Flirten, er verdiente die richtigen Worte und Courfeyrac hätte sich nie vorstellen können, zu welchem Problem dieser für ihn untypische Perfektionismus geworden war.  
Er war nicht schlecht mit Worten. Er konnte kurzweilige Texte schreiben und aufrührerische Reden halten, wenn er wollte. Er war schlagfertig und beinahe zu gut mit spontanen Wortwitzen. Und doch schien das alles wie verloren zu sein, sobald er Jehan ansah.  
Und nicht einmal hier, in der romantischsten Atmosphäre die er sich hätte wünschen können, ganz alleine, im Dunkeln, mit nichts und niemanden, was sie hätten stören können, selbst hier schaffte Courfeyrac es nur mit größter Mühe, letztendlich schweigend seinen Blick abzuwenden und in den Himmel zu schauen. Gerade rechtzeitig für den den dritten fallenden Stern der Nacht.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bevor der Himmel übersät war mit Sternschnuppen, kleine, glühende Funken die über das Firmament huschten wie Glühwürmchen und die Nacht immer wieder für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erhellten. Jehan rückte näher an ihn heran und Courfeyrac lehnte wie automatisch den Kopf an seine Schulter. Es war angenehm warm unter dem Deckenberg, die Wolle von Jehans Poncho kitzelte sein Ohr, er spürte jeden seiner Atemzüge und das Vibrieren seiner Stimme, wenn er leise Anekdoten über das Weltall von sich gab. Es roch nach Gras und Harz und alten Büchern und Courfeyrac war sich nicht mehr sicher, welche dieser Gerüche von außen kamen und was von Jehan selbst. Und während er mit einer nahezu kindlichen Faszination in den Himmel blickte, legte sich das Schweigen der Nacht über sie beide wie eine weitere Decke, beruhigend und doch allgewaltig.

 

… 

 

Er wachte auf, ohne gemerkt zu haben, dass er eingeschlafen war. Der einzige Hinweis darauf, dass er geschlafen haben musste, lag darin, dass ihm jemand sanft durchs Haar streichelte und er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, wie und wann das angefangen haben könnte. Nicht, dass es ihn im Moment besonders interessierte, er fand deutlich mehr Gefallen daran, seine Arme noch etwas enger um den Körper neben ihm zu schlingen und seinen Kopf auf dessen Brust zurecht zu rücken. Die Finger in seinem Haar massierten seine Kopfhaut, spielten mit den gelockten Strähnen und strichen ab und zu federleicht über seine Wange. Die einzigen Geräusche waren ihrer beider ruhiges Atmen und das gelegentliche Zirpen von Grillen. Courfeyrac konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln und seine Hand, die immer noch in der Jehans lag, fester um dessen Finger zu schließen. Was natürlich nicht unbemerkt blieb.

„Courfeyrac, bist du wach?“

Alles in ihm schrie danach, die Frage stehen zu lassen und sich schlafend zu stellen, nur damit ihm noch etwas mehr Zeit in seinem kleinen Paradies gewährt würde.

„Jehan?“, murmelte er stattdessen.

„Ja?“

„Ich bin verliebt“

Die Finger in seinem Haar hörten auf, sich zu bewegen. „Möchtest du darüber reden?“

Er überlegte kurz. „Ja“, antwortete er dann, wahrheitsgemäß. „Ich kann nur nicht.“

„Warum nicht?“

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube, ich habe Angst, etwas Falsches zu sagen.“

„Zu mir? Oder zu… dieser Person?“

Courfeyrac war eine Weile lang still und blickte nach oben in den nun sternschnuppenlosen Himmel. 

„Er ist perfekt, weißt du“, flüsterte er dann. „Und ich möchte so gerne die richtigen Worte für ihn finden, aber ich weiß nicht, wie.“

„Vielleicht brauchst du keine Worte“, antwortete Jehan leise, eine ungewohnte Ernsthaftigkeit in der Stimme. „Vielleicht weiß er, was du sagen willst.“

„Warum sagt er dann nichts?“

„Vielleicht hat er Angst, die Zeichen falsch gedeutet zu haben?“

„Dabei ist er derjenige mit der Leidenschaft für Sternbilder.“

Courfeyrac sah weder Jehans Blick auf ihm noch das verschmitzte Lächeln, dass sich langsam über sein Gesicht ausbreitete, aber er spürte kurz später ein Paar Lippen weich auf den Seinen und einen Moment lang nahm er ansonsten gar nichts mehr wahr. Bevor seine Hand wie von allein den Weg zu Jehans Nacken fand und dort mit einer der feinen, goldenen Haarsträhnen spielte, während sein Daumen sanft über seine Wange streichelte und er den Kuss erwiderte, seinen eigenen Herzschlag in den Ohren pochen hörend. 

Courfeyrac war es schließlich, der den Kuss unterbrach, aus dem dringenden Bedürfnis heraus, etwas sagen zu müssen. 

„Ich hab vorhin ganz vergessen, mir etwas zu wünschen“, war dann das Einzige, was er hervorbrachte und Jehans leises Lachen klang wie Musik in seinen Ohren bevor er ihn einen weiteren Kuss zog, wie um zu beweisen, dass Worte in dieser Nacht nicht alles waren.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich bin auch auf [Tumblr](https://we-want-a-shrubbery.tumblr.com/), falls jemand Interesse haben sollte^^ So oder so, danke für's Lesen!!


End file.
